The Darker Side
by Erin Roberts Guardian's Light
Summary: After a mysterious attacker assaults the Avengers mansion, Wasp finds herself separated from her team and friends and must find a way to get home before whomever caused this can take advantage of the turmoil.
1. A Member Lost

Chapter 1

Janet Van Dyne, a.k.a Wasp, floated through purple and black...okay she didn't know what to call it. All she knew was she was caught up by it, and the last thing she remembered was Hank's voice shouting her name.

She felt like she was in water. Moving with a current, but where was that current taking her. She tried to flutter her wings, maybe fly out of this murky black place, but no part of her body could move. She wanted to shout out, maybe her team could hear her. However, her voice wouldn't leave her lips. She could only watch the flits and shifting tendrils of blackness. Whispers entered her ears. They began to lull her. Her eyes grew heavy, and her mind tired. She shut her eyes, trying to remember how she entered this place.

* * *

><p>The day started with the alarms of Avenger's mansion going off, waking a sleeping Janet up from a well deserved nap. She'd have to go out on patrol with Thor later that evening, but now she was wide awake. Shrinking she flew to the main entrance hall where the other members currently in the manor; Hulk, Cap, and Thor, where watching as a man dressed all in black walked out of some kind of portal.<p>

"What manner of being are you?" Thor asked readying his hammer. The mighty Mjolnir was an impressive weapon, but the man remained calm. Janet could kind of see the glow of yellow eyes from underneath his hood. They shifted to watch her more than any other member of the team. "To enter the realm of Midgar?"

"I am not of these realms, Thunderer." The man spoke, positioning his hands behind his back almost regally. "I come though to test the boast of the mighty heroes that live here."

Hulk's roar echoed through the hall. The big green guy did seem to like challenges. He rushed forward, jumping, and bringing both hands down on top of the man. A cloud of dust was kicked up by the large crash. It cleared to to reveal the man holding Hulk up in tendrils of black energy.

"An impressive display of strength. It is no wonder they call you strongest of all." The man cooed. It was hard to tell if the compliment was genuine or if he was laughing at the Hulk. His hand buckled a bit as Hulk pulled back and slammed into the energy around the man again.

Janet saw a chance she flew forward. Knowing that soon Thor and Steve wouldn't be far behind. She fired a volley at the man. He flinched and slammed Hulk down between her blasts and him. He then hopped back into a position that seemed to be more adequate for watching her than anyone else. He lifted a hand and Cap's shield was repelled as though his hand were a magnet and sent slamming into the charging Thor.

"Are you sure you do not wish to wait for the rest of your team. There are four members missing." He returned his hands to behind his back. Hulk tried to back hand the man. He raised his hand and stopped the strong blow, that sent a shock-wave around the energy protecting him. He flung his hand back and launched Hulk out of the window and into the lawn. He looked over at Hulk. "You do have brains my friend. I would like it better if you used them."

"Then try me." Tony's voice shouted as he landed in front of hulk and blasted the man's shield with his repulsers. He looked bored at Tony's display, only to be batted from behind by Thor. The attack caused him to stumble back a little before Cap's shield bounced into him and forced him outside. There he met with one of Hawkeye's arrows. He rolled on the ground and then slowly stood. Janet again sent out a barrage of stingers, and once again he made sure to avoid her attack, and moved away.

"Not so easy now is it villain." Thor shouted. He attacked from above only to be caught by the same black tendrils. The tendrils grew and wrapped around Hulk and began to pull Tony and and Steve to the ground.

"None of you have harmed me yet." He spoke calmly, throwing Thor into another barrage of Janet's stingers. A third time couldn't be a coincidence. He was avoiding engaging Janet, but why. With his powers he easily was taking the other Avengers. Though Hank and T'Challa had yet to show up. However, Janet was still wondering why he went out of the way to block or avoid her.

Then his shields absorbed Tony's Uni-beam. The man threw both his arms up, as though to hold the shield. Janet saw a pattern. It hardened where the energy was being collected. It looked like a honeycomb. She flew forward, making sure his attention was still on Tony. She had to get close. The blast of blue energy faded. His shield started to shift back to normal. Janet fired. She was only about a yard away, but the stinger fire finally hit. The shield made shattering sounds and tore into his skin worse than what her stingers ever did to anyone else. He screamed in pain and doubled back. His arm looked severely wounded from where he took the hit. His hood fell down to reveal dark skin and hair. His eyes were a luminescent yellow. He glared up at Janet as she charged a shot aimed for her face.

"It looks like you can take a hit from everyone but me." Janet commented as she watched the tendrils of black fade and the rest of the team stood. She could now see T'Challa readying claws behind the man. The whole team was there as Hank walked up next to her. She had charged up for another attack and was close enough that the man had nowhere to go.

"Now why is that?" Hank inquired. "Though strong, Jan's stings shouldn't pack enough punch to create that kind of would." He placed a hand on his chin. "Who are you?"

"I am but a man." The man said standing. He kept his eyes on Janet and Janet did the same. "But all of you are not entirely what they seem." He clutched his wound and smiled. A small ball of black formed in front of him. Janet's eyes widened. She fired instinctively. The blast shattered the orb and some kind of whirlwind emerged. The man vanished into the same kind of portal he came to the mansion in. Janet tried to fly away from the pulling force. She tried to grow, reaching for Hank. He reached for her.

"Janet!" He screamed as she lost sight of him and began floating in the strange black and purple space.

The orb of black vanished in front of Hank Pym's hand. Taking with it the woman he loved. The headphones she wore in her costume clattered to the ground, having turned to their original size. The last command that Janet gave to her body. Hank picked them up. He held them in his hands and dropped to his knees. Tears began to stream down his face. Both Tony and Steve walked over to him to comfort him. The entire front of the mansion was quiet.

"What dark magic?" Thor remained in shock, even if he was the first to speak. The Asgardian's fist was clenched tightly around Mjolnir's hilt. "I swear friend Hank. That this dark sorcerer will fall by the hands of Thor for this."

Hank said nothing in reply. He merely stood and walked into the mansion. The rest of the team remained quiet, and eventually fell into the mansion.

* * *

><p>Janet felt herself hit something solid. It was sandy. Almost like a beach. She let her eyes flutter open to reveal just that. A beach. A really creepy beach. The blue sun looked to be in a permanent stage of set behind some odd shaped black rocks. She rubbed her forehead and returned to her normal size before she stood. Her body felt like a baseball hit by the Hulk.<p>

Once she got used to her surroundings, and got over her body's throbbing. "Now where am I?"

"The center of all realms." A voice shouted from behind. Janet turned to see an elderly man pointing a strange looking dagger at her. His hair was long and came down to his shoulder's while his beard encompassed most of his jaw. Behind him were two people with stranger looking rifles, bot pointed at her. "And I suggest you don't move."


	2. Failure to Communicate

Chapter 2

"...Answer, damn it!" Tony slammed his hands into the table. His eyes were red from the hours of late work. It was morning now. The first glimmers of sun drifted onto the horizon. He rubbed his brow. He was a man to give the option of Jan's survival for Hank, but the evidence just wasn't there. It was looking more and more likely that she died in the line of duty. He sighed and then felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Looking away from the screens he saw Steve's solemn looking face.

"I take it there's no response?" Steve asked. He looked to the ground upon Tony's nod. He wanted to help Tony, but there was nothing the old soldier could think of other than giving his support. If Janet was out there somewhere, Tony would be the one to find her. But, with every passing hour the answer looked worse. They had lost a member of their team. Two if you counted that Hank was not letting his friends in to help him get through the loss.

"Perhaps Thor is having better luck." Tony suggested. The Asgardian had gone home to talk to his father about the strange man and his modes of travel. Perhaps, Odin knew something that Tony couldn't figure out, but if Jan was out there somewhere. Her Avenger card should have let Tony know.

* * *

><p>Janet gulped and backed up defensively. Her foot tapped the water and instantly she hoped forward. The water burned her. It didn't make sense. She was in it a moment ago. Why did it hurt to touch it now. She looked at the old man. His dagger still poised to strike. She lifter her hands in surrender, at least for now. "Listen, I'm not really sure how I got here. But I'm not here to cause any problems."<p>

"We will make sure of that." The old man didn't miss a beat and motioned for one of the men with him to get closer to Janet. He stopped before hitting the water, as though he knew the same thing about it that Janet had just learned. "You are under arrest."

"On what charges?" Janet readied herself. They were afraid of the water. She could use that.

"Trespassing on our lands." The old man pulled two bangles from his robes. He mumbled something and they flashed, turning to light and instantly appearing on Janet's wrists. They instantly attracted to each other causing her wrists to come together. No matter what Janet did, she couldn't pull her wrists apart.

She didn't like that. She tried shrinking, smiling happily. Only the light that wrapped her arms shrunk with her. She also couldn't charge up her stingers. She tried to fly over the water, only for another set of lights to appear on her wings and bring them together. She dropped and instantly returned to her normal size.

"Your powers are interesting creature." The old man spoke. "But those bangles are meant to hold things much more powerful. Now come with us."

"Like I had a choice." Janet sighed. She was nudged a bit by the guardsman closest to her. She growled and started walking, following the old man and the guards inland. She took a quick glance back toward the beach and the blue sun. There was someone there.

A girl. Her hair was the color blue and wild. The girl was looking over the water, her feet within it, and a breeze seemed to flow around her. Soon the girl too looked over her shoulder. Eyes of wonder looked at Janet, and a gentle smile played across the girl's face before she vanished behind a clump of large rocks.

* * *

><p>The portal to Asgaurd opened within the Avenger's main hall. Thor stepped out. His face hung down. Both Steve, and Tony had been waiting for his return from his home. The sun had started to set behind them. Thor forced a smile and slumped onto the couch in the living room.<p>

"Alas, I do not bring good news. My father knows not the magics that took our friend." The Asguardian sighed.

"That's..." Tony took a deep breath. He was still trying to figure out how to tell Hank. There was nothing. No GPS positioning from her card, no contact or communications, and even their last lead to track her through the strange black orb turned up with nothing. "Not good."

"Then technology did not fare as well either?" Thor asked. Tony just stayed looking at the floor.

"You want me to tell him?" Steve asked.

"No," Tony stated. "This is something everyone should hear. Jarvis, have everyone meet in the assembly hall."

"Understood, sir." Even the computerized voice seemed down.

* * *

><p>Janet was taken into a massive cathedral-like city. Bridges crossed over the street as she walked, and then she realized that she herself was on a massive bridge leading to the center of the city. She was being led to a massive tower. People looked at her as she passed. Most were dressed in robes and tunics.<p>

She looked away, feeling out of place. Most of the people had just an otherworldly appearance compared to her. As though they were different types of beings. As they approached the tower they entered a massive courtyard. The old man halted the procession.

A boy came flying across the courtyard. He skidded to a stop in front of the procession, stood, and smiled wide. His hair was short and dark blonde while his almost luminescent green eyes shimmered with childish abandon. His outfit was a weird combination of a tunic and a robe, but wasn't a dull color. Instead, his clothes were red and orange with gold trim. He wiped the blood from his lip. "Come on teach. That can't be the best you got."

"You never learn do you Defens." A man with silver hair approached. His body was covered in a black metal-like clothe with silver trim, with a red duster on top. His eyes were a cool gray, but weren't harsh to look at.

Defens lifted his arms. "I can do this all day."

"Enough!" The old man leading them shouted. "Master Ar, please take your apprentice away. There is a creature here that must be placed somewhere safe."

Janet looked at the old man. No way was he referring to her as a creature. She then looked down. This must be what the Hulk always felt. To these people she did look vastly different. She looked at the people in the courtyard. Many were watching her wearily. Some even moved to protect children behind them from her sight. She then just returned her gaze down. She'd risk getting thrown across the room to give Hulk a big hug whenever she got home.

"All I see is a pretty girl?" Defens spoke as he looked around the old man.

"I concur Grand Master." Ar spoke and looked directly at Janet. "An oddly dressed girl."

The old man coughed. "This thing came out of the Dark Sea. Now are you going to continue to question me?"

"Of course not Grand Master." Ar grabbed Defens and pulled him aside. Janet looked at the two as she was forced to move again. Both had looks of disdain for having to get out of the way.

They took Janet to an elevator within the tower, and were soon walking down the hall of some kind of prison. Within the cages they passed were things that Janet would call monsters. Some snarled at her. Others just watched her with hungry eyes. In the distance she could hear screams and shouts. She was then quickly shoved into an empty cell. The cuffs of light vanished, but the bars fused together as the door shut. Becoming the same kind of light that the cuffs were made out of.

"I'll question this beast myself." The Grand Master spoke and the guards saluted before leaving. He turned to look at Janet. His eyes were cold and emotionless. "Let's start with a name creature. Surely you have one?"

"What are you going to do with me first?" Janet raised an eyebrow. The Grand Master raised his hand and the energy of the door snapped like a whip into Janet's shoulder. She cried out in pain and placed her hand where she was struck.

"Name?" He was rather more forceful with his question now.

"Wasp." Janet answered through clenched teeth. Whatever that energy was it stung worse than anything she had felt before. She understood what the screams were. Other prisoners being questioned.

"How where you able to survive being in the Dark Sea?" The next question came.

"I don't know, what's the Dark Sea?" Janet inquired. Was he talking about that burning ocean? The one that she woke up by. The one where that other girl was.

The energy cracked again, slamming into Janet's collarbone. Again she screamed. For some reason this energy was just painful. Like if you took pain and made a weapon that fired it.

"How where you able to survive being in the Dark Sea?" The question came again.

"I don't know." Janet answered and the energy again snapped into her body. Each time the pain got worse. She was doubled over on the ground. He asked the same question again and again, and each time Janet gave the same answer to be struck by the energy. Finally, she was lying on the ground. Her eyes shut. She tried to block out everything. Maybe if she passed out he'd stop with the questions. Finally, he grumbled something and walked away.

Janet pulled herself up. Her body hurt... everywhere. This was the first time she got a look at her cell. It was basically a black box, aside from the light from the door. The only bedding was a pad of straw in the corner across from said door. She sighed. Where was she?

"Jan..." She heard Tony's voice. It was muffled, but she heard it. She pulled out her Avenger's ID card. There was an incoming message. She activated the card as though to answer. "Jan... hear... Please...can hear me...We're...you... ANSWER, DAMN..."

The message was broken. Severely broken, but the message filled her with hope. If Tony was on the job, they'd find her in no time. However, the message worried her because of its broken nature. Was she out of range of the communication, or was something just blocking it. She wasn't sure. Instead she took a deep breath. Tears budding in her eyes. "Avengers, Tony, I can hear you. I'm in some kind of prison. Please you have to help me. There was this blue sun, that's all I really know about where I am. I need you guys."

She ended the communication and held the card tightly, placing it near her heart as she laid on the cold floor. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow, she'd try to get out with answers.

* * *

><p>"How could you even think that Tony!" Hank shouted over the assembly hall. Tony had called the team together to tell everyone that there were still no real leads on Wasp's disappearance, and that Janet wouldn't want them taking all this time looking for her when there were bad guys to catch.<p>

"I'm not saying that we stop trying completely. I'm just saying that we shouldn't devote all our time on looking for her." Tony sighed, trying his hardest to stay calm. This was a lot harder to do than he thought.

"What if she's hurt Tony? Or do you even care?" Hank kept up. The man's sorrow mixing with his anger.

"I never said that..." Tony looked up.

"Enough, least of all we shouldn't be fighting." Steve retorted, placing his hands on the table. He looked at both of them. "That's not going to help anyone."

"Agreed." Hank said turning and walking out of the conference room.

Tony sighed. People always seemed to leave before he finished. Normally, he'd be pretty annoyed, but given the circumstances he'd let Hank calm down first. "I've already started Jarvis on keeping the search up, and I'll keep up with reports from his sensors daily. That's the best I can do team."

With that the Avengers left the assembly hall. Tomorrow, they'd begin work as normal.

Hank sulked into his modular lab. He punched the panel for the door to close it, and for once he locked it behind him. He approached his desk and picked up Janet's headphones. Fresh tears began to well in his eyes. He looked at the photo he kept of her on the desk. Would he ever hear her complain about him putting science first ever again? Or hear the fluttering of her wings before she landed and hugged him good morning? He placed the headphones back down and left the lab for home.

Something like a whisper echoed through the room as the lights went off. Finally, culminating in one voice. "_Hank..._"


	3. Everybody Out

Chapter 3

Janet lay on her back within the black box that was her cell. Her outfit was ripped in the places that the energy hit every time she gave an answer the guard questioning her didn't like, and since she still didn't have any answer for question two, of who knows how many, she was getting hit by that energy a lot. So, she decided to keep her puffy, bloodshot eyes focused only on the ceiling, and tried to ignore the guard's questions. Is this what the prisoners in the Negative Zone felt like. More annoyed by the people watching them than with the cells themselves.

She heard mumbling from the guard. Figuring it was another question, she just ignored it and braced herself for a blast of energy. But the blast never came. Instead, she heard a crackling sound. Like something coming in contact with the energy door. Then she heard footsteps approaching.

"Are you okay?" The person who entered her cell asked. He sat down so that his back was toward the door. Janet turned her head to look. It was one of the two from before, the one in red.

"Ar, was it?" Janet didn't want to try and move. She just stared at the man, and then returned to looking at the ceiling. "I've had better and worse days believe it or not."

"I see." Ar smiled coyly. He then pulled out a package of some sort and placed it on the ground. "Would you like some food? I'm not that bad of a cook."

Janet glance over to see him unwrapping ten rice cakes. She gulped. Her stomach started to growl. How long had it been since she last ate anything? Right now the small rice balls looked like a feast. It also made her ask herself how long had she actually been in that cell.

"Come, sit and eat with me." Ar motioned for her to partake in the food. He also pulled out a bottle of water and placed it next to the rice cakes.

With another gulp, Janet pulled her pained body up to a seated position, grabbing her side and moving slowly. She watched as Ar reached up and removed his red coat and tossed it over to her. It draped comfortably on her legs before she looked back at him.

"Your outfit looks like its almost just shreds." Ar's words came with a chuckle. He pushed the food closer to her. "You can have that for now. It's energy abrasive so it will also help protect you from the energy bolts that come with Grand Master's 'questioning.'"

Janet looked down at the coat, and then at herself. He was right. Her uniform was almost to the point that she'd call it tattered. She quickly did as asked and placed the coat over her shoulders for now. Then slowly, keeping an eye on Ar, she reached for the food. She grabbed a rice cake and took a large bite. She swallowed. Her voice was a little hoarse from screaming. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I do not believe that you are the monster that Grand Master makes you out to be." Ar looked over his shoulder to the cell across from them. The cell was pitch dark, with only one glowing yellow light within it. "That is what a real monster is. Fast, strong, and filled with only dark intentions." He returned his gaze to Janet. "You are not a being of Darkness. Where did you come from? How did you get here?"

Janet looked down. At least those were sensible questions. She took another bite of rice cake. "See, those are questions I can answer. Why can't those guards ask me those. I'm from a planet called Earth. A friend of mine refers to it as Midgar, if that helps." Ar shook his head. "How I got here... there was a man dressed in black, and a weird black orb that sucked me in. That's all I can remember."

"A dark corridor, made by a agent from a dark realm." Ar looked at the ground. Janet just grabbed another rice cake and continued eating. Her growling stomach wouldn't allow her to not eat. Ar sighed. "That explains a lot."

"Is something wrong?" Janet finally went for the water, and drank most of the bottle.

"We must get you out of this place." Ar said sternly, looking at the woman before him. "The Grand Master seems to be corrupted by the very thing he wishes to protect us from."

"And that would be?" Janet couldn't help but ask. Ar stood up and turned towards the door.

"A force that can claim anyone." Ar said and began to step through the door. He turned to look at her for one last time, and smiled. "I'll return later and we'll free you. You don't belong here, so its best we find a way to get you home."

He then walked away from the door out of Janet's sight. Janet smiled at the thought of going home. She grabbed another rice cake, and her eyes opened with realization. Ar didn't eat a single bite while he was there. Did he just bring the food for her? She shook her head and slid her arms into the sleeves of the coat. It was nice, warm, and soft. Everything that's needed for a good coat, plus he called it "energy abrasive." Does that mean the coat acted like an armor. She dropped onto her back and yawned. She really should have asked how long she had been there. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thor yawned and entered his room. The night's debriefing was much tenser than usual, actually it had been getting more and more tense since Wasp had vanished five days ago. He placed Mjolnir at its place beside his bed and sat down. The Asguardian felt helpless as he watched his friends glare at each other and threatening to tear each the team apart. It was not a feeling that he liked.<p>

His mind's wanderings were distracted by the beeping of a message coming into his Avenger's card. Tony had recently modified it so that they could communicate with Thor while he was home in Asguard. Was there something wrong with it.

He pulled it out and pressed the button to activate it. He heard Wasp's voice. It spooked him and he dropped the card. "By the realms."

Grabbing Mjolnir, he stood as the message played through a lot of static. "..engers...I...pris...me...blu...eed."

"Friend Wasp, can you repeat that?" Thor picked the card back up and looked at it but there was no reply. The technology was dead. He raised an eyebrow and left his room. Perhaps, Iron Man could decipher the strange message.

* * *

><p>Janet woke to alarms, and weapon fire. Battle was going on around the prison. She sat up. Her body still ached. She tried to shrink herself, forgetting the coat now covering her back. However, the coat reacted to the addition of her wings and allowed them to spring from her body. It was as though the coat shifted for them. She fluttered to the door and tried to see what was going on, but there was smoke outside the door, which was the only thing providing light.<p>

"Please move away from the door." A voice spoke. Janet nodded and pulled herself back. Suddenly, a black and a white curved blade stabbed into the energy of the door. They pulled apart, ripping the door open until it finally faded. After the energy vanished, are stepped through the door followed by the his apprentice.

"You sure it was a good idea to let everything else out too teach." Defens said with a worried chuckle. He kept his eyes on the smokey hallway outside the cell.

"With this prison its all or nothing." Ar looked over his shoulder. The sounds of battle were starting to fade. "Thankfully, I have a contingency." He then noticed the fluttering Janet. "I see you've taken to my coat."

"It's takes some getting used to." Janet just shrugged. She then looked to her back, her wings buzzing out from the back. "I think I tore it though."

"The coat adapts to suit its wearer." Ar turned and began to walk out of the cell. "You can keep it if you like. It seems to have taken to you."

Janet followed Ar and Defens out into the main hallway. Guards were lying in the dirt and rubble, their bodies had gashes in them. Like something tore them apart. Janet moved a hand over her mouth at the sight. What could have done this?

"I should have known that you were behind this Ar." Grand Master approached. The smoke cleared around him as he walked. His strange dagger was in his hand. "Did you become infatuated with that creature? You want it as a pet?"

"Damn," Ar whispered. "I wasn't expecting him until later."

"We can take this guy teach." Defens spoke up in his usually cocky tone.

"Sorry," Ar shook his head and sheathed his swords. Grand Master continued to approach. Ar removed his belt and handed it to Defens. "Get the girl to safety, and if that means to her realm than take her there."

"But teach. You'll be without your weapons." Defens looked in shock as he took the belt with the two swords attached.

"I'm not defenseless." Ar smiled, and turned to face Grand Master. He started walking toward the old man, but as he did he threw a small marble at the two's feet.

"Teach, no!" Defense screamed as both him and Janet were enveloped in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>"..engers...I...pris...me...blu...eed." Thor replayed Janet's message for Tony and Steve. Both looked at each other and then at the card.<p>

"Well, its definitely Jan's voice?" Tony questioned and picked up the card. "But why did only yours receive it Thor?"

"I was hoping you'd have an explanation for that, my friend." Thor said motioning to Tony.

"Perhaps we should tell Hank." Steve stood and went for the door.

"That's if he decides to open the door and actually talk to us?" Tony laughed and nodded. He then placed Thor's card in one of the slots on the computer and began to run a diagnostic on it. Perhaps he could use it to get a better signal to Janet.

* * *

><p>Janet blinked the flashing lights out of her eyes. She and Defens were back on the beach. The blue sun looked a little duller than the last time she was there. She could hear the sounds of people running towards the beach.<p>

"It seems that the marble I gave Ar came in handy." The two heard a voice from behind them. They turned to see the blue haired woman that Janet had seen earlier. "However, my predictions seem to have been correct."

"The Lady of the Beach." Defens whispered calmly. "But she's only myth."

"I can assure you that I am no myth." The woman spoke and smiled.

"What did you mean by prediction?" Janet asked.

"Master Ar came to me only a few hours ago. He asked me for a way to free you form the prison, Janet." The woman laughed a little as she spoke. "I gave him the orb used to transport you both here, and informed him that using it may mean that he would go to his death."

"His stupid philosophy." Defens clenched his fists. One wrapped tightly around the belt. Janet's eyes widened. Ar was such a good person.

"But you mustn't dwell on it." The woman approached. "You are not safe on this beach, and must continue further."

"But how?" Janet asked. "I don't even know half of what's going on, and how do you know my name? We've never met."

"I am a seer, little one." The woman smiled and lifted a ball of light in her hand. "This will be the start of your journey. There will be challenges along the way." She closed her eyes. "The greatest of those challenges will be at your home Janet." She let the orb of light float until it sent a beam behind them. That beam turned into a portal that seemed to lead into darkness.

"So," Defens walked up to stand beside Janet. He quickly attached and tightened the belt to his waist. "Where do we go from here?"

"You do snap back quickly, Defens." The Lady spoke. Guards could be seen running towards the beach from the city. "Ar was right to trust those blades to you. Master their power in your travels." She returned her attention to Janet. "The path to your home will be lit Janet. This will lead you to safety, but you must follow your heart. The bonds of your friends will lead the way."

"What do you mean by bonds?" Janet asked. She fluttered in front of the black portal.

"They will be made clear. Do not worry, and trust in your powers." The Lady motioned to the portal. Defens nodded and jumped into the portal. Janet gulped and tapped it first. It hissed at her. She looked back. The lady was gone, but she could see a firing line of guards ready to shoot at her. The first blasts came at her, and she flew into the portal as it closed behind her.

"Whoa," Janet shouted in surprise. She saw Defens standing on what looked like a road. The road was completely surrounded by swirling black, green, and purple tendrils.

"This is a path of darkness. In case you were wondering." Defens said. His eyes still looked saddened for his loss. Janet could tell he was trying to put a friendly face up for her. "I waited so you wouldn't get lost. We need to hurry through this otherwise they'll get us." He motioned for her to follow and took off running. She flew behind him quickly.

"Who are they?" Janet asked as she fluttered by his head. Defens pointed his thumb behind him. Janet looked over her shoulder. Behind them were small black crickets with glowing yellow eyes. One reached up to scratch her, and she blasted it apart with her stingers.

"Creatures of darkness." Defens panted. "We'll encounter them as long as we use these for transport, but we're both strong enough to take them down." Janet smiled and tried to keep ahead of the crickets.

* * *

><p>"Hank, you in there?" Steve knocked on the door to Hank's lab. There was no response so he tried again. "Jarvis?"<p>

"Yes, Mister Rogers." The computer's voice sounded at its call.

"In Hank in his lab?" Steve asked.

"No, it seems that Mister Pym left the mansion after this afternoon's meeting. Would you like me to call him?" Jarvis responded.

"No," Steve placed a hand on his chin. "Waiting one day won't spoil the news. Night Jarvis."

"Good night Mister Rogers." Steve left the area of the mansion where Hank's lab was located.


	4. Whispers in the Dark

Chapter 4

Hank sat in his lab. His mind on both Janet and what he was trying to work on. Though his thoughts were more worried about Janet. He just knew that Tony was wrong, and giving up was not going to help her. He thought that maybe, just maybe, if he created that same kind of black orb he could save Janet. The only problem was that the strange black orb that enveloped her was just that. A strange black orb.

All the while he could swear that he was hearing a voice whispering through his lab. Calling to him as though it needed help. Though he wasn't sure, he knew it had to be Janet's voice. However, without proof he wasn't going to test that theory with the other Avengers. He just continued to work. Maybe he could figure out a way to make the whispers of the voice more audible.

* * *

><p>"Wow, do you see that castle?" Janet shouted. She fluttered over a ridge that overlooked the side of a mountain. A gigantic castle looked to be made out of the mountain itself and not just built into the side or next to the mountain.<p>

"Yes, Wasp," Defens sighed. He'd been walking carefully behind her in case of trouble. "This'll be a good opportunity to gain supplies." He then looked at Janet. "The problem is..."

"What?" Janet placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"You should probably not be flying." Defens smiled a little. "We can't let on that we're from another realm. It could cause unrest. So, we need to play like we're normal inhabitants of this place."

"I understand, I guess." Janet huffed while returning to her normal size. The coat that Ar had given her had already started to take on a yellow and black coloration, and was shifting more to match what Janet's unconscious mind wished.

"Then shall we be on our way, my lady?" Defens bowed in a gentlemanly way. Janet laughed and the two made their way towards the castle's entrance.

Both were in awe at the shear size of the castle's main gate. They were the equivalent to Janet's smallest size compared to the stone structure. The road that lead through the gate into the main town was just as impressively big. With people traveling on both sides. It was truly a wonder of construction. The two turned to each other and continued into the village within the castle walls. The first store they stopped in was a clothing and armor shop, they had found that Ar had given them a decent sum of Defens' people's money. It was interesting, because it looked like the money from the U.S, but Defens explained that it takes the form of the currency of the person viewing it.

Defense bought himself modest gear of a leather pauldron and bracers. Janet though needed more of a full makeover in her opinion, and spent a while creating a new outfit out of leather, cloth, and metal. When she was done she had created an armored version of the outfit she was wearing earlier. The coat shifting to fit around the plates of metal and leather. Thankfully, Janet had been to Asguard and knew the various parts of armor. The only thing she didn't get was a helmet. She though got a headband with two metal pieces that reminded her of her headphones. Defens was certain that she made sure the material's changed size with her, and that's why it took so long.

Once they paid they left into the main village. The message from the Lady of the Beach still fresh with them. Janet's bonds would lead them. They needed information.

"Maybe, we should talk to the person in charge?" Janet asked as they approached the center of the city. To where the castle's keep, that was half mountain half structure, was located.

"They would know the area here well." Defens agreed and the two went to seek an audience with the lord of the castle.

* * *

><p>After modulating his helmet for the better part of the day. Hank was sure he had it. A way to hear the whispers that were popping up all over his lab. He just had to wait for them to start up again. He heard them coming. They were feint at first. He played with his helmet some more. The sounds got louder. They sounded like a clamorous echo of many voices. Until...<p>

"_Hank..._" It was still a whisper. Even with his upgrades to his helmet.

"Can you repeat that?" Hank asked out loud. Maybe whoever this was could hear him better than he heard them.

"_Hank..._" The whisper was still to subtle and quiet for him to hear anything but his name, but he could swear that he was hearing Janet's voice.

* * *

><p>The main hall of the castle was just as grand and massive as the main gate. Five pillars of metal held up the mountain from collapsing on top of the many servants running around. In the center of the room, surrounded by magical lights, was an elaborate stone throne. There sat the king of the castle. His blue armor reflecting the light like a prismatic mirror. His face, though weathered, was gentle and kind. He had a graying red beard, and short red hair. Next to him stood a thin man in a dark cloak. His face looked to be covered by a white mask with no features. He stood as the two approached the throne and waved his arms out.<p>

"Greetings friends," the kings voice boomed over the main hall. "I was informed of new travelers when you passed through the Mjolnir Gate. I hope your visit to my lands has been a good one."

"Did you say Mjolnir?" Janet stepped forward. Could this be what the Lady meant by bonds? Was it really that easy? Thor's hammer and the main gate shared a name. That had to be some sort of clue. They had to be on the right path.

"Yes, young maiden." The king laughed and returned to his seat. "The gate is magical, and its bars are lightning itself. But where are my manners, I am Essan, Lord of these Lands."

Defens gave Janet a look to follow his lead. He bowed politely. "I am Defens, my lord. Me and my friend have traveled far to reach your lands, and we wish to ask you many questions about your lands. If you allow us."

"And I'm Janet Van Dyne." Janet smiled and bowed a little. "The Mjolnir gate is of particular interest to us."

"Then ask away my friends. I keep no secrets." Essan laughed more and leaned forward in his chair. He motioned for two more chairs to be brought for Janet and Defens, as well as plates of food for the three.

"My lord," the cloaked man spoke up. Janet could now see the white cloth armor under his dark cloak. There was something about him though that unnerved Janet. "The Mjolnir Gate is a key to the city's defense. Should we be informing strangers of its secrets."

"There is much that I do not even know of the gate, Hassan." Essan patted the man on the shoulder. "Besides, being so untrusting to travelers will cause my name to go sour."

"And we wouldn't want that." The man named Hassan said. He then bowed and walked with perfect silence out of the room. There was definitely something different about him.

"Now," Essan spoke. "If you'll allow me questions friends. What brings you from your lands to mine?"

"My friend Janet and I are from two very different lands, my lord." Defens spoke. Janet was sure he had training in this. Well, he sounded like he had training. She waited for a question for only her to speak. She wasn't sure if she could make sure she didn't give away they were from another realm. "A powerful being saved us when my lands went into turmoil, and my teacher entrusted me to get Janet home safely. However, we do not know the path. The being sent us here to your lands."

"Well, I have maps. Perhaps they could help?" Essan scratched his beard.

"The being gave us a clue, Lord Essan." Janet sounded shaky as she spoke. She paused and cleared her throat. Essan looked at her expectantly. "She said that the bonds of my friends would light the way. That is why your gate interests me. One of my friends has a weapon of the same name."

"I see." Essan looked in thought. "Then perhaps you are on the right path. The gate must be a landmark."

"Do you understand the clue, my lord?" Defense asked.

"I believe so." Essan took a drink from his mug once the trays of food and drink were brought. "These bonds must relate to your friends in some way. Perhaps, they are the markers to light your path. I will have my cartographer pull up all the maps of this area tomorrow, and we can use the Mjolnir Gate as a starting point."

"Thank you, my lord." Defens said and bowed in his seat.

"I also insist that you stay here in the keep tonight. I will have my servants prepare rooms." Essan motioned for a steward and gave him orders to get two rooms ready for his guests.

"You're too kind, my lord." Defense smiled.

"All good rulers are." Essan laughed.

* * *

><p>Janet sprawled on the massive bed that Lord Essan had prepared for her. Defens room was across the hall, but for now he was leaning against the wall, and looking over the city at night. The Mjolnir gate put of a subtle glow that was enough to light the city, but not black out the stars.<p>

"So, what do you think?" Janet asked. She pulled herself around so she was lying on her stomach. Her face resting in her hands.

"It's a beautiful city." Defens smiled.

"I meant about the talk about landmarks." Janet tilted her head to one side.

"I agree with Lord Essan, though not in the way he thinks." Defens shrugged. He didn't take his eyes off the city. "Perhaps, we need to open a path of darkness near the gate, or using the gate as a focus."

"Can you do that?" Janet pulled herself to a seated position. "Open one of those paths."

"I don't know." Defens sighed and looked down. "But teach could, and he's not someone to leave us with no way of doing things."

Janet nodded and yawned. "Was it me or was that Hassan guy strange?"

"He felt out of place, I'll agree." Defens made his way to the door. Janet dropped back to her back and yawned again. "His presence was masked, but I still felt like someone like teach was in that room until he left. Get some sleep, who knows what tomorrow will bring."

* * *

><p>Defens then left Janet's room. He wasn't all that tired, and something seemed off to him. How could someone like his teacher be here. His teacher was like his people, but came to them through a pillar of light. Defens sighed to himself and began to walk the halls of the keep. He would do it often in the citadel of his people when he was restless. He was also thinking of going out into the city. Maybe getting a better look at that main gate.<p>

"It has been some time since those swords you wield traveled the realms." Defens instinctively clutched the hilts of the two blades upon hearing the seemingly disembodied voice.

"Who's there? What are these realms you speak of?" Defens shouted. The overwhelming sense of danger causing him to breath harder.

"Don't be coy world walker. I know what you are, and that you aren't from this realm." The voice sounded a little agitated.

"And how's that?" Defens questioned. He then saw Hassan step out of the shadows, as though he were standing in plain sight the whole time. Defens couldn't even sense the man's presence, and now could barely sense it.

"Because I am a being comparable to the one who wields those swords. Master of Death, is my title." Hassan spoke. "Tell me, have those blades told you there chant."

"Master of Death? Chant? What are you talking about?" Defens took a fighting stance. Readying himself for combat. Ar introduced himself to Grand Master as Master of Bow. Could this Hassan really be related to Defens' teacher in some way.

"You are just a child then." Hassan laughed and started to approach the Defens. "Maybe I should relieve you of those blades and your charge."

"You're welcome to try." Defens drew the white and black blades, pointing the blades' tips at Hassan. He couldn't see Hassan's face behind the white featureless mask, but the impression he gave off was that of a smile. Hassan showed his hands, and out of his wrists popped two black blades. He placed them in an cross next to his face. Dark power seemed to emanate from them.

The two stood like that for what felt like eons, until Hassan rushed forward thrusting his palm at Defens' neck. He lifted up the black blade, blocking the wrist blade from the cloaked man. The blade shook in Defens' hand. Something was off.

"Did the one who gave those not tell you?" Hassan stood strait. His golden eye glaring at Defens from behind the mask. "Those blades," as he spoke, the black sword in Defens' hand cracked. "Are ultimately brittle."

Defens looked at the blade. The crack made it so the sword could not take another blow. If it did it would shatter. They were never like this in Ar's hands. Was it because Defens was a pale excuse for Ar? How did this man Hassan know so much? What was he?

"You have much to learn." Hassan chuckled. His wrist blades retracted as footsteps echoed down the hallway. Defens sheathed his blades as well.

"Is there something the matter my friends?" Essan approached the two from behind Defens.

"Just having a friendly conversation, my lord." Hassan spoke and bowed before once again disappearing into the shadows.

"Don't mind Hassan, Lord Defens." Essan placed a hand on Defens' shoulder. "He's an odd one, but a good man."

Defens nodded. "You'll have to excuse me. I'm turning in tonight."

"Good night my friend." Essan continued walking down the hall as Defens returned to his room.

* * *

><p>Hank sighed and finally resigned to bed. He still couldn't get his helmet to fully understand the whispers, but he knew he was on the right track. He'd get back to it tomorrow. For now he just needed some rest. Outside it had started to rain, though the moon still peeked through the clouds as though they were merely a lens. He turned the light off and left the room. Leaving only the moon to sine in. Static started to make itself heard from Hank's computer monitor. Suddenly, an image appeared on the screen. It was blurry at first until finally, an image of Janet appeared on the screen. She was smiling happily while her bright yellow eyes surveyed the room before the screen returned to black.<p>

* * *

><p>Janet met Defens in the hall outside their rooms. She tiredly rubbed her eyes until a servant came to escort them to breakfast. Janet noticed that Defens was rather silent and looking at the ground as though lost in thought. "Something wrong?"<p>

"Huh," Defens' green eyes turned up towards Janet. "Its nothing, just thinking about the information we got yesterday."

"Oh," Janet turned as they entered a large banquet room. Lord Essan and Hassan were already at the table, but Hassan's featureless mask was resting next to his place at the table. Janet was surprised. Hassan was handsome, like one of those men you'd call beautiful. He look over at the two with his golden eyes and grinned smugly. Defens just glared at Hassan, and one could feel the tension between them. "I see."

"You're welcome to join us." Hassan motioned to the two chairs prepared at the table. Janet smiled and almost shrunk to fly over to them, but remembered Defens' warning, and instead walked over to one and sat down. Defens sat down across from Hassan. The tension coming off him becoming worse and worse.

"Unfortunately, I must attend to some matters in town." Lord Essan spoke after breakfast. "But upon my return I will help in all my capacity. Hassan however is free to assist."

The king left the room. Leaving only Janet, Defens, and Hassan within. Hassan had returned his mask to his face. He turned and looked over the two. "If you would follow me?"

"Not until we know what you really are?" Defens shouted. His hand was white knuckled around the hilt of the white blade. His green eyes staring down Hassan.

"What are you talking about?" Janet asked walking over to Defens. Hassan though began to laugh. It was deep and kind of sadistic.

"Fine, since our encounter last night couldn't reveal truth's to the child." Hassan looked around the room to make sure they were alone. "I guess I can tell you. Before you die."

"What are you talking about?" Janet was shocked to hear Hassan say that. She got ready to protect herself as Defens drew his blades.

"I am like you Janet, and the little boy world walker." Hassan continued to laugh. "I am not of this realm. I am like those that came before. Seven in all, and Seven always. That's the code, so once I kill this excuse holding those blades." Hassan pointed at Defens. "I will make sure they get a proper wielder. Also..." Hassan vanished for a second.

A knight wearing full plate came into the room and saw Defens with his blades drawn. The knight drew his blade and shouted for Defens to stand down. Suddenly, Hassan appeared in front of the knight with one of his wrist blades deep in his chest. The knight's eyes flashed to yellow before his entire body became consumed by black tendrils.

Hassan smiled and turned towards the two. The knight vanishing. "You have two options. Stop me, or save the city."

"What did you do Hassan!" Defens just rushed forward. He swung his swords down. Hassan lifted a leg, striking the white one into the black shattering them both.

"Did you forget what I told you of those blades?" Hassan laughed before being pelted by some of Janet's stingers. She had shrunk down and was hovering between him and Defens.

"Now that is interesting." Hassan spoke up. "What are you dear Janet?"

"Me," Janet said charging her stingers. "I'm an Avenger."

"I see," Hassan said with a surprised tone. He then threw a smoke grenade at his feet and vanished. "I wish not to face an Avenger."

Loud screams followed by a bloodcurdling roar echoed over the landscape. Janet fluttered over to the window. A black armored man was marching down the street towards the townspeople. Cutting them down as it went. Janet looked quickly over to Defens, who was still looking at the broken swords.

"Come one," Janet rushed over to pull him up. "We have to do something."

"I can't." Defens said "I'm not strong like teach. His swords are gone."

"We'll, I'm not just going to sit around." Janet flew out the window towards the town.

She arrived to see the tall fully armored man. His metal armor seemed to absorb the light, and from within the helmet she could see glowing yellow eyes, just like the crickets in the path of darkness. A child screamed. He black knight raised its sword. Then it screeched in pain as Janet's stinger struck its wrist.

"Get to safety!" Janet screamed at the young boy. He nodded and ran away down an alley. The knight raised his arm to back hand the pixie sized woman, only for the attack to be blocked by Lord Essan's shield.

"Lady Janet, you are fey? What is going on?" Essan pushed the knight back and looked at the flying woman.

"I'm about as lost as you are." Janet explained. Her eyes widened as a black blade cut into Lord Essan's chest. Blood splattered past her. Essan dropped to his knees and looked over his shoulder to see Hassan standing over him. His mask was partly off his face so that both Janet and Lord Essan could see his smile. Then behind him formed a portal of darkness and he backed through it while returning the mask to over his face.

Janet returned to her normal size and caught Lord Essan before he fell to the ground. He removed a metal key from around his neck and placed it in Janet's hands. He gulped back a bit before he died in her arms. There was a roar that sent shivers up Janet's spine. The black night was standing again, and now its only target was Janet.

* * *

><p>"Why?" Defens asked himself. "Why can't I control these swords?"<p>

"_Because you rush into battle without thinking._" His question was answered by a voice that sounded like two voices combined into one. He looked around but there was no one around.

"Who?" He asked standing.

"_Us, your blades. Man, you're dense._" The strange voice spoke up. "_But now is not the time. That woman is in danger._"

"Janet?" Defns asked looking out the window. He heard another roar echo.

"_Yes, we will grant you the ability to reforge us. The first lines of our chant._" The voice spoke. Defens nodded and made his way towards the town.

* * *

><p>Janet continued to dodge the black knight's swings. The knight wasn't giving Janet enough time to aim and so her attacks were bouncing harmlessly off the knight's armor. She flew down an alley, trying to keep the knight's attention so it didn't go after townspeople, only to run into a brick wall. She turned in the air and fired as rapidly as she could. The knight deflected many of the attacks with its sword. It swung forward. Black colored energy wrapped the blade and a column of black energy erupted towards her.<p>

"I am the bone of my sword." Janet could have sworn she saw reality shake before her eyes upon hearing Defens' voice. The boy landed in front of her. The white sword reforming as though it was unbroken. He batted the energy aside like it was nothing.

"Steel is my body, and fire my blood." Defens continued almost trance like. The black sword reformed and he rushed forward. The knight brought his blade up. Defens blocked with the white blade. With the chant active the blades retained their strength. The two were kicked back. The knight brought its sword up. The black energy came again. Janet went instinctive and fired at the knights hands, causing it to stumble back. Defens saw his opening and charged, thrusting the black blade towards the knight's chest. The blade pierced the armor and went strait through the black knight's heart. The knight went limp and the dispersed like a black smoke.

"Do we make a good team or what?" Defens asked while sheathing his blades. Janet landed on his shoulder while the townspeople came out of their homes to view the two heroes. The crowd began to cheer. Janet returned to her normal size as a group of armored soldiers approached.

"Are you two okay? I am Rezal, head oh his majesty's knights." The leader of the group shouted. He stopped before them. "What happened here?"

"Your king was betrayed. The man Hassan was an assassin." Defens spoke up.

"I see. Then that explains why we were locked in our barracks." Rezal sighed looking at the devastation.

"The king gave me this when he died." Janet held the key out to Rezal.

"The key of Mjolnir. His majesty must have had a reason to give it to you." Rezal looked in suprise. Then, the key in Janet's hand glittered. The sound of her Avengers ID piped up as well. A beam of light fired to their right, creating a new path of darkness for them.

"Guess that's our exit." Defens said. He placed a hand on the stunned Rezal's shoulder. "We should be on our way."

Janet nodded and shrunk to fly into the portal behind Defens. The portal then closed, leaving the key behind.


End file.
